Kagome Grows A Spine
by yingyang-fairy
Summary: Kagome gets annoyed at Koga. Oneshot. Do not read if you like Koga at all.


I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

I've been thinking about doing this story for some time-I just thought of starting it now. I don't mean to be really hard on Koga, but he gets on my nerves sometimes.

**Love, yingyang-fairy.**

**Enjoy!**

--- 

It was a normal morning for Inuyasha and co., busy tracking down jewel shards. Currently, they were walking through a forest with sunlight streaming through overhead.

Kagome was walking her pink bike along with her in the front, Shippo in the basket. Sango was playing with Kilala on her shoulder, and Miroku was just behind, a bright red handprint visible on his cheek. Inuyasha was not far behind, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed like he just didn't care about anything.

Suddenly, there was a familiar whirlwind coming towards them. Inuyasha growled and muttered incomprehensible sentences under his breath. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo braced themselves for the inevitable showdown.

"Well, hey there Kagome, I was just in the area when I caught your lovely scent." Koga took one of Kagome's hands in his own, as the other hand had to keep the bike steady.

"Heh…" Kagome formed a large sweatdrop. Inuyasha barged between them.

"Why don't you just go back where you came from, you loudmouthed freak!" Inuyasha's hand was on his Tetsusaiga.

"Why don't you just mind your own business, you worthless mutt!" There were sparks flying through the air. Koga straightened up.

"Besides." He said, as he walked over to Kagome. "_Kagome_ clearly _wants_ me here, so there's nothing you can do about it."

He grabbed both of Kagome's hands this time, and Shippo had to leap out of the basket as the bike fell to the ground. Kagome formed a little throbbing vein on her head.

"You should come away with me, Kagome, and you won't have to waste your time on this pathetic dog." He drew her closer. The vein got bigger.

"You could live with me and the guys as we hunt down Naraku. If you come with me, you'll see a _real_ man at work. And after I kill Naraku, we could get married." He was practically hugging her by now. The vein was huge. Inuyasha was almost foaming at the mouth.

"The only sort of problem is Ayame. The poor kid won't let up. She just doesn't realize how in love you and I are. But once you tell her for yourself, I'm sure she'll leave us alone." The vein had become an entity all it's own. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were staring at it with quiet awe. Shippo reached out to touch the wondrous thing, but Sango gently slapped his hand away.

"Since you and I are already engaged, I'm not worried about you running off with some other guy…like this weakling excuse for a creature here." He nodded towards Inuyasha's direction. "But I'd still like it better if you came with me. What do you say?"

"Uh…no thanks, Koga." She tried to sound nice. "I'd rather not."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather be close to your future lover?"

Now, of all the things Koga could have said, (husband, life partner, soul mate, significant other, the list goes on) lover was absolutely _the_ worst thing he could have said. The vein popped.

Before Inuyasha could dig his claws into him, Kagome pushed Koga away hard.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU JERK? FIRST OFF, I AM NOT IN ANY WAY, IN LOVE WITH YOU! SECOND OFF, INUYASHA IS TEN TIMES MORE MAN THEN YOU'LL EVER BE! AND STOP GIVING AYAME A HARD TIME! SHE REALLY LOVES YOU AND DESERVES FAR BETTER THAN YOU! STOP TRYING TO ACCOST ME AND GO AWAY! YOU ARE TOO DAMN ANNOYING AND COCKY AND PIGHEADED! YOU ARE THE MOST UNBELIEVABLY IGNORANT PERSON I HAVE EVER, EVER, _EVER _MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Everyone just point blank stared. Kagome was panting heavily, Inuyasha looked dumbstruck, and Koga's face was unintelligible.

They stayed like that for a loooooooooooooooooooong time. Then he slowly looked up.

"But…you adore me…" Wrong answer.

"NO I DON'T, YOU JERK!"

"But you always treat my wounds…and scold Inuyasha for trying to pick a fight with me…"

"I treat your wounds because you're a friend. Just a friend. I would do the same for any of your friends. And I stop Inuyasha because I don't want him to get hurt."

Koga had shrunk down to about the size of Myoga.

"Really?"

"Really. Now I'm sorry to be _so_ hard on you, but you annoy the hell out of me and I'm tired of putting up with you. Now slink back to your tribe, apologize to Ayame, and stop bothering us, please."

And with that speech, Kagome picked up her bike, and continued walking through the forest.

The others stared after her for a few seconds, then ran to catch up, looking back at Koga with sympathy and a bit of relief.

A moment later they could hear Koga whirlwinding off, although a bit slower than normal.

Everyone looked at Kagome, walking steadily along in the front of the group, whistling to herself happily. Shippo jumped back into the basket, Sango started playing with Kilala again, and Miroku reached for Sango's butt. No one said a word.

Inuyasha replayed exactly what Kagome had said to Koga through his mind, over and over, then broke into a grin.

"I think I love this girl…"

---

Fini.

---

The End! Yay! I love that feeling, when you finish a story then submit and you see your work up there and still can't kinda believe 'I wrote that story! I have something up there!' It's awesome.

Please review! I don't care if you liked it, thought it was okay, want to insult it till you die. Just review!


End file.
